ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Gayda (EMF)
Jackie Suzanne Gayda is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to the Extreme Measures Federation where she is a record setting 7 time and current Women's Champion. She had a brief spell being unemployed however, after the expiration of her EMF Contract following EMF Dark Horizon on June 29, 2008, but was rehired to compete as EMF Last Stand on August 31. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2005) Jackie began her career by winning WWEs Tough Enough competition to earn a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. However, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon was not convinced by her wrestling ability, and her career largely consisted of Bikini contests on the Smackdown brand, during which she saw mixed results. She did however compete in the Playboy Evening Gown match at Wrestlemania 20, a match she considers "the most embaressing moment of her life" when, after the matches conclusion, she was spanked by Torrie Wilson in front of the world. Jackie believed she had a talent for wrestling, and deserved better treatment then she was currently receiving in WWE, and so she would soon leave the company to join the Extreme Measures Federation. During her time in WWE, she started a relationship with John Cena, and she would go on to join in the EMF. Extreme Measures Federation (2005-June 2008) 2005 Jackie would first appear on EMF Television on May 21, 2005 edition of EMF Shockwave. Trish Stratus was taking on Christy Hemme in a match were if Hemme won, she would earn a shot at Trish's Women's Championship. Just days before the match, John Cena had revealed to Trish, his "girlfriend" at the time, that he had been cheating on her with Miss Jackie. He had then proceeded to dump Trish and reveal Jackie as the newest member of the EMF roster. Jackie would interfere in this match, and Trish would try and hit her with her cast. Jackie ducked, and Trish hit Hemme, leading to a DQ. Jackie would attack Trish after the match until Amy Jericho interfered to save the champion. Jackie would have her first match the next week against Chyna at EMF Whiplash, which she won using her boyfriend, John Cena's finisher, the FU. A week after Whiplash, Jackie would go on to secure her first ever Women's Championship on Shockwave on June 11.. The grudge match was finally set up, but Jackie defeated the long reigning Trish Stratus, again using the FU, to secure the gold. Jackie had promised to make people take women's wrestling seriously, and this was a big step for her to do that, becoming the champion. Jackie however wasn't satisfied. She was determeined to defeat all of the big names in the EMFs history, and first on her list was Amy Jericho. Jackie defeated Fyre, who many claimed looks like Amy, in one of the quickest women's matches of all time in order to send a message to Amy. At the months Pay Per View, Dark Horizon, Jackie would bring out a midget who looked like Amy in order to embaress her more. Jackie wouldn't compete again until the next Pay Per View, Survival of the Fittest, due to her and Cena carryng out a plan to lure Amy out of retirement. Cena bought Jackie an engagement ring, but planted it in Chris Jericho's bag, making Amy Dumas believe Jericho was about to propose. When she learnt the truth, she was enraged, and agreed to take on Jackie for the EMF Women's Championship. During the match, Amy locked in the Walls of Jericho, but Jackie got out of the ring. Amy kept the hold locked in, and the match would end in a double count out, leaving Jackie as still the champion. That night, Cena would propose to Jackie, and the two would become engaged. They would marry 2 weeks later, wasting little time having Jackie become Mrs Jackie Cena. Jackie would get back to winning ways on the very next episode of Shockwave, defeating Rylee with the FU. One month later she teamed up with Joy Giovanni in a tag match, which ended with Jackie hitting the FU and pinning Chyna, who was partnered by Rylee. The following week, Rylee defeated Joy in a match that was scouted by Jackie, who knew she had to face Rylee for the title. However, while watching the match, Jackie was assaulted by Sierra, who declared her intention to take the Women's title from Jackie. One week later, Jackie defeated Rylee in a championship match, hitting the FU to pin her. At Leegacy of Blood that month, Jackie would defend the title against Joy Giovanni. Joy was so confident of success, she let Jackie pick the match, and Jackie installed her husband, John Cena, as the referee. Joy, however, was blackmailing Cena after she witnessed him having an affair. She told Cena if he made a 3 count, she would tell Jackie what he did. Jackie went into a cover, having Joy beat, but Cena refused to count. He instead, suggested Jackie should make Joy tap, which she did using the Masterlock. As a result Cena kept his word and Jackie kept her title. One month later, at Cold Day In Hell, Jackie would defend the title against another big name of the EMF, Sierra Van Der Pohl. Jackie was able to pick up a DQ win, when she chucked a chair at Sierra, and the referee accused her of using it. After the match, she was knocked out by Sierra's new finisher, the flipping piledriver. Jackie would defend the title again that month, winning by DQ against Joy after Trish interfered and attacked her. At Latino Heat, Trish would reveal she had given birth to Cena's baby, which would put a strain on Jackie's marriage, but Jackie didn't let it effect things between her and Cena. Jackie would not compete in December, and did not compete at First Blood, but her husband did capture te Worl Title that night. 2006 Jackie would begin 2006 with a match against Trish Stratus, but it would be ruled a no contest. Jackie then wouldn't wrestle again for another month, when she defeated Victoria on Shockwave. Jackie would pin Victoria again in a tag match when she teams with her long term rival Trish Stratus to beat Victoria and Chyna. Jackie and Trish would argue after the match, and again on the Hghlight Reel the following Shockwave. At Return of an Era, Jackie wrestled Trish for the championship, and again won by DQ when Trish attacked and knocked Jackie out with a Singapore Cane. One week later Jackie's life would change forever. She again defended the title against Trish Stratus, this time inside a Steel Cage. During the match, her husband, John Cena, appeared to be trying to help Trish to win. When Jackie did win the match, Cena attacked her, and revealed himself as the father of Natasha Jones's child. He effectively ended his relationship with Jackie, although their divorce wouldn't come through for many months. The next week, Jackie was made the defend the Championship in a Handicap match against both Trish Stratus and Christy Hemme. She however picked up the win, nailing a "reverse death valley driver" on Trish for the pin. She named te move the F-Off and it became her new finisher. A week later, Trish faced Maria, who had helped Jackie beat her and Hemme. After Trish's win, Jackie attacked Trish, and accidentally ripped Trish's top off her body. This prompted Trish to challenge Jackie to a Bra and Panties match at Hell on Earth 2006. Christy Hemme and Maria would both interfere in the match, but Jackie retained the title when her and Maria were able to strip both Hemme and Trish down to their Bra and Panties. Next week on Shockwave, John Cena announced that Trish would challengefor the title again at Whiplash 2006. He also booked a tag match, Jackie and Maria Vs Trish and Hemme, with the winning team getting to pick the stipulation for that title match. Maria, however, replaced herself in the match with Rylee, and Jackie and Rylee were able to pick up the win when Jackie pinned Hemme. The next week, following Trish's win over Rylee, Jackie announced her choice of match was the first ever female I Quit match. At Whiplash, Jackie defeated Trish in an I Quit match when Cena chucked in a towel, believing Trish to have the advantage, but Jackie had reversed the submission hold, meaning Cena quit on behalf of Trish. Jackie wouldn't wrestle again until the next Pay Per View, Survival of the Fittest 2006. John Cena and Chris Jericho were both assembling teams for a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team Match. Jackie signed up for team Jericho, and ent on to pin and eliminate Trish Stratus, before she was pinnd for the first time in EMF by Christian and eliminated, and team Jericho woud up on the losing side. Jackie however was not legal in the match, meaning she could claim to never technically have been defeated. She picked upa Tag team win the next week, when her and Dewey Pond teamed up to defeat Josh Hanley and Christy Hemme. Pond's wife Tori took exception to this though, as she didn't like Jackie spending any time with her husband. Jackie defended the title against Tori on the September 17th Shockwave, and picked up the win with the F-off. Can would then make hr defnd the gold in a gauntlet match against Trish, Maria, Candice and Hemme, but she was able to defeat all 4. Jackie had been champion for well over a year, but it finally came to an end at Legacy of Blood 2006. Jackie called out Amy Jericho, demanding a match. Amy refused, having only recently given birth, but Jackie attacked Amy, kicking her in the gut and prompting a vicious attack from Amy' alter-ego Angelica Boycott. The match was made official, and Amy defeated Jackie to take her prized championship. Jackies reign had been the longest title reign in EMF history in any division. When Amy returned to her sense, she completely regretted her actions, but this meant nothing to Jackie, who wanted revenge. Jackie challenged Amy to a Bra and Panties match to try and gain revenge, and she won when she stripped Amy down. However, despite Jackie assaulting Amy with a paddle, Amy recovered and was able to strip Jackie too. Jackie got a negative reaction from the crowd due to the fact she was punishing Amy for something Amy had never meant to do. However, she took it as a negative reaction to her body, and challenged Amy to a Bikini contest the next week, which Amy won. Jackie was deeply hurt by this, and would then challenge Amy for a title rematch at Cold Day In Hell, which Jackie would win. After the match, Cena revealed he had lied to Jackie when he told her Amy had kissed him, which had prompted Jckie's initial attack on Amy. Having realised it, she felt deeply guilty about her actions, and repeatedly apologised to Amy. At Latino Heat 2006, John Cena defeated Chris Jericho to earn a "Golden Oppertunity". However, the opportunity turned out to be divorce papers from Jackie. Cena and Jackie entered into a bitter divorce row, which would see my Jericho attempt to help Jackie get the best possible settlement. On the 23rd of December Shockwave, Jackie retained her newly won title against Serena Hughes, pinning her with the F-Off.Before the end of the year, she would begin a war of words with Stephanie McMahon-Walker. 2007 Jackie started 2007 with a Women's title defence against Chrsty Hemme. The rules said Hemme would win the title if Jackie was countd out or Disqulified. During the match, Stephanie came on the screen and assaulted Maria and Amy and stripping them don to their Bra and Panties. Jackie decided to finish her match, and beat Hemme before going to help her friends. The following week, John Cena and Stephanie McMahon announced that Stephanie would team up with Trish and Christy against Jackie, Maria and Amy in the first ever 6 Diva Elimination Bra and Panties match. In a match that saw all 6 Divas, plus 2 interfering women all stripped down to their bra and panties, Jackie's team picked up the win due to Maria being the last woman with clothing left (which she then removed herself). At Unleashed 2007 Jackie, Hemme, Trish and Stephanie were all in the ring again, in an elimination Fatal 4 way for the Women's Title, which Jackie won, last eliminating Stephanie. Following this, the result of Jackie's divorce settlement came through. She had been awareded 60% of the Cena estate, a figure which could have forced Cena to sell his beloeved mansion. Cena however had a plan. He used Jackie's hatred of the girl who stole him from her, Natasha Jones, to tempt Jackie into a match. Jackie Vs Natasha, with 30% of the Cena estate on the line, meaning if Jackie lost, her settlement was halved. Following an RKO from Randy Orton, Jackie was pinned and lost half of the money she was entitled to. Jackie would get a chance at revenge at Whiplash 2005 in a mixed tag match, but Natasha would pin Jackie to win the Women's championship after Devin Malis took Jackie out. On the June 16th edition of Shockwave, John Cena became aware of Jackie's wish to use her rematch at the upcoming Dark Horizon Pay Per View. To try and prevent her doing so, Cena booked Jackie a match against Amy where if Jackie lost, she could never challenge Natasha for the gold. Amy however lay down for Jackie. Cena was not happy, and so ordered the match to restart as a Triple Threat Steel Cage match involving Trish Stratus. This match was harder for Jackie, but she picked up the win with help of Amy, and chose to cash in her rematch at Dark Horizon in an I Quit Match. Jackie went on to destroy Natasha until Cena ordered the match to stop. To prevent Natasha coming to harm again, Cena awarded Miss Jackie with her 3rd Women's Championship. Shockingly, Jackie would then be off televeision for close to 6 months, but at First Blood 2007 she competed, for the first time, at the EMfs top event of the year, defeating Torrie Wilson by disqualification following interference from Mickie James. 2008 On the first shockwave of 2008, Jackie would interfere in Mickie James's match with Torrie Wilson, looking for revenge for Mcikie's assault on her at First Blood. At Unleashed 2008, Jackie was defeated by Mickie James when James pinned Torrie Wilson in a tag team match. At Payback 2008, Jackie successfully beat Mickie's Tag Parnter from that match, Becky Bayless, to retain the EMF Women's Championship. On March 23 edition of Shockwave, Jackie was babysitting Ashley Jericho when she was abducted by Mickie James. This would eventually force Amy Jericho to sign the company over to John Cena. At Return of an Era 2008, Jackie defended her title against Mickie James. Mickie defeated Jackie using the Mick Kick, ending Jackie's 3rd reign as champion. Jackie was beginning to enter a state of depression. Losing the gold and allowing her friends baby to get abducted was bad enough, but it got worse on April 19, 2008 when she inadvertently caused her friend Amy to miscarry her 2nd child. Jackie had got in a fight with John Cena during a contract signing, and caused Cena to fall onto Amy. Jackie called Amy to try and apologise, but Amy ignored the call due to being in the presence of someone who hated Jackie, Natasha Cena. Jackie began to feel like her friend had abandoned her and her world was falling apart. This only got worse when John Cena announced her contract was expiring, and if she failed to regain the Women's Championship at Dark Horizon 2008. Jackie competed with Mickie James and Maria in a triple threat match. Maria did not want to fight, as one opponent was her friend (Jackie) and the other was her girlfriend (Mickie). Maria just stood still, but accidentally won the Championship when Jackie tried to hit her with the F-off, and Mickie Mick-Kicked Jackie, causing Maria to fall on Jackie. As a result, Jackie was released from the EMF. She received an offer to return to WWE, but was reluctant to take it . Recently she appeared at an EMF Houseshow, slipping past security to attack Mickie James. Extreme Measures Federation (August 2008-Current) 2008 Following her release from the EMF, Jackie began negotiations for a return to World Wrestling Entertainment She was however reluctant to sign terms with them because Vince would not promise her she'd be a serious Women's wrestler, only offering her a post simlar to her last stint. Jackie however looked set to sign for WWE, and even went to the HQ, before a call from EMF President Michael Walker to offer her a return to EMF came through at the last minute. She accepted, and as part of the deal, received a shot at the Women's Championship at Last Stand. Jackie captured the Championship from Maria, but then subsequently lost it to Mickie James after John Cena restarted the match as a one on one. As a result, Jackie's title reign was regarded as the shortest in EMF history for this division, and her victory over James is not recognised. Technically, Jackie had been the champion on that day though, and so was entitled to a rematch with Mickie James. She defeated the WWE invader Beth Phoenix in a match which gave her control of where and when he rematch would be, and what match type it would be in. Jackie booked a huge elimination match where every pin fall lead to a title change. In this match Jackie won the Women's Championship 3 further times (taking her total to 7) with the 3rd and final time being when she pinned Mickie James to end the match as champion. 2009 Jackie began 2009 where she belonged, on top of the Women's division. However, this didn't set well with one of the women she defeated at First Blood, Stephanie McMahon-Walker. Stephanie had persistantly spoken down about Jackie, particularly referring to Jackie as a hypocrite for openly criticising breast implants despite having them herself. Jackie denied having them however, and a bitter war of words ensured. In the end, a match was set up between the two with the stipulation that whoever didn't win would need to actually get implants to make her "the biggest diva in the EMF". Later on, Mickie James would add an alternative punishment to the match, having to spend a night with her! The match ended in a draw after both women were knocked out falling through a table. However, due to the wording of the contract, both had to select a punishment. Unable to get the implants that would last "forever", Jackie opted to do the thing she hated most, engage in lesbian activities. When it was all over, Mickie revealed she had made a tape, which John Cena has since used to force Jackie into admitting it was her that allowed Amy Jericho's playboy magazine to be released. Former champion Mickie James then used her rematch clause. She challenged Jackie, and Jackie made it the first ever women's ladder match. Unfortunately for Jackie, the match ended with her closest friend, Amy Jericho, betraying her, and costing her the championship, and perhaps more painfully for Jackie, making out with her ex-husband. A few weeks later, Miss Jackie had an opportunity to earn a rematch with Mickie James, when she was placed in a Tag Team Match pitting her and Marina against Christy Hemme and Kelly Kelly. Whoever scored the pinfall would challenge Mickie. Jackie hit the F-Off on Christy Hemme, but decided to allow Marina to earn the title shot, and tagged her in the pick up the win. Jackie would then not be seen on EMF Television for a while. 2010 In 2010 Jackie made a shocking return to the EMF ring, after an HLA Match between Mickie James and Angelina Love. The stipulation stated that if Mickie won, she could spend the night with the leader of the Baeutiful People, Velvet Sky. Mickie won but before things could go too far, Miss Jackie emerged and saved her. Jackie offered to spend the night with Mickie in place of Velvet, and Mickie accepted. The next week, Velvet called out Jackie to explain her actions, and offered her a spot in The Beautiful People, something Jackie is still considering. Soon after, The Beautiful People attacked Maria backstage, but Miss Jackie made the save, and then proceeded to make out with Maria, much to the confusion of bth of them. Despite this, Jackie copletely denies being a lesbian, or even bi-sexual. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *FU (Fireman's Carry Takeover) *F-Off (Reverse Death-Valley Driver) Signature Moves *Leg Drop of DOOOOOOOOOOOM (Running Leg Drop) *Big Boot Signature Foreign Objects *None Nicknames *The EMFs Number One Blonde ** During her feud with Amy, the phrase "Killing Red Heads one at a time" was added to this nickname. Entrance Themes *Jackie's theme song is known as "Generic Theme". Contrary to popular belief, this is actually a song with that title, as opposed to just a generic wrestling theme. The song however is fictional. Championships and Accomplishments *EMF Women's Champion (7 times) *Longest reigning Women's Champion of all time. *EMF Female of the Year- 2005, 2006, 2007 *EMF Feud of the year- 2005 (Vs Amy Jericho) *EMF Storyline of the year- 2005 (Uncontrollable Passions), 2006 (Uncontrollable Passions), 2007 (Uncontrollable Passions) Outside the Ring Jackie is one of the EMFs biggest faces. However, due to the voters bumming Amy Jericho (and who could blame them...) she will never get an award to prove this. She married John Cena in 2006, but the marriage ended painfully for Jackie as Cena was exposed to have cheated on her several times and impregnated her good friend in the process. Jackie recovered from the pain, but it is doubted if she is even over the pain caused by losing Cena to this day. Her handler chooses the song "The First Cut is the Deepest" to best describe Jackie's feelings to the whole situation. Is is especially fitting after she tried, and failed, to move on from Cena by dating Chris Masters. In 2008, Jackie has been seemingly on the verge of a nervous breakdown, ater events such as the accidental killing of Amy's unborn baby, and having lost her job in the EMF. She has been seen as explosive, and has verbally attacked her good friends on many occasions. Jackie is presumably very wealthy, having earnt a 30% share of Cena's fortune. She currently resides in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, in a home she bought from her friend, Amy Jericho. Category:EMF Superstars Category:Female Wrestlers